


Foundations of a Happy Family

by Draluma



Series: Teddy's Family Adventures [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby Teddy Lupin, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, Facials, M/M, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draluma/pseuds/Draluma
Summary: Draco and Harry have settled down after eight year: a relationship, a home, and an adopted Teddy. Surprisingly, it doesn't quite affect their sex life as they thought it would have.A sexual situation involving baby Teddy Lupin. Beware.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Teddy's Family Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595296
Comments: 8
Kudos: 278





	Foundations of a Happy Family

A lot of people saw Draco and Harry’s relationship coming from miles away, but nobody expected it to develop quite this quickly. One meeting in the holding cells deep beneath the ministry, and something had changed between them. Another meeting where Harry gave Draco his wand back, and they’d already fucked. A week into eight year and they’d officially started dating, and by the end of eight year they’d bought a house together.

Some may have expected the relationship to get less intense as time went on, but nothing is less true. Together they explored their bodies, their sexuality, their kinks and their limits from day one, and it seemed like every day they were together they came up with something new to try. At nineteen years old they were nearly insatiable. Which was fun, of course, except now it led to a problem.

They’d adopted Teddy. At his first birthday party at Andromeda’s, they’d decided they would adopt him. Harry was his godfather, Draco his cousin (‘once removed’, Hermione kept adding when it came up in conversation) and the chances of them getting kids naturally were nil anyway…

So here they were, the first day where they had Teddy at home. He was sleeping peacefully, finally, in his crib in the living room. Both Draco and Harry had been running around all day trying to get Teddy to calm down after Andromeda delivered him to them, and nothing had seemingly worked. In the end, it took for him to be tired out for him to fall asleep.

Normally, however, by this time they’d have fucked three times, and it was starting to take its toll on Draco and Harry. They were sitting on the couch, hard, pent up, frustrated.

“So…” Draco started, and even though it was only one word, Harry knew exactly what he meant.

“I know, Draco. But we just got him to sleep. And I don’t really feel comfortable going into the other room and leaving him alone quite yet.”

Draco let out a small sigh, shuffling a bit closer to Harry, resting a hand on his crotch. Despite what he was saying, he was definitely hard already.

“So let’s do it here. I’ll be quiet. I can feel you want it.”

He let himself slide to the floor right in front of Harry, got to his hands and knees and Vanished his clothing. Draco knew Harry would be hard pressed to resist him like this; open, lubed up, rock hard and begging.

“I even prepared for you. You can slip right in… Please.”

Harry groaned. He couldn’t deny how hard he was, and how much he wanted this. He didn’t give in quite yet though.

“You prepared yourself just now? While I was in here trying to get Teddy to sleep? Really?”

“Hey, the little thing is gonna be around for a long time, if I never finger myself when he’s in the next room we’d never get anywhere. Now get in here.”

Draco reached back with one hand and spread his ass as best he could. The familiar feel of Harry’s magic near him made him grin. He vanished his clothes.

A shiver of anticipation ran down Draco’s back as Harry took hold of his hips, and he felt him line up the head of his cock. Finally. Fucking finally Harry was going to fuck him again. Draco tried to push back against Harry, eager to feel him inside, but Harry held his hips in a solid grip. Leaning over, Harry’s mouth was now right next to his ear.

“Don’t forget to be quiet, or I won’t fuck you for a week.” Harry whispered in Draco’s ear.

“As if you could resist.”

Draco whispered back. And it seemed like Harry indeed couldn’t resist, as he slammed into Draco in one go, stretching him wide and brushing against his prostate. Just as the gasp was about to leave Draco’s mouth, Harry’s hand covered it, muffling him. Draco relished finally feeling Harry inside of him again and reached down to stroke his own dick, tiny noises escaping past Harry’s hand.

Harry’s pace was slow, loving, and he was nibbling and biting Draco’s neck as he slipped in and out of him, warm skin against warm skin, the stress of the day disappearing as Draco’s warm, tight ass clenched around his cock.

Harry’s eyes were closed, lost in the sensation. Beads of sweat were starting to form on his forehead, pleasure and lust taking over and making him forget all about Teddy. His hand slipped from Draco’s mouth and instead roamed all over Draco’s body, pinching his nipples, feeling up his abs and pecs, holding Draco’s hand inside his own as they stroked Draco’s cock.

There was a soft gasp and a whispered “fuck”, and Harry felt Draco tense up under him. Released from his trance, Harry looked up and saw what made Draco react that way… Teddy was awake. Not just awake, but looking with obvious interest at what his fathers were doing, even making little grabby hands towards them.

“Fuck,” Draco hissed, still meeting Harry’s thrusts “You know what that means, Harry. He wants something.”

Usually it was something they were holding, or some food, or just a kiss. But the grabby hands always meant Teddy wanted something.

“I know. But I can’t stop, Draco. We just fucking started…”

Both too horny to think straight, Draco lifted his hand and motioned for Teddy, who giggled as he flew over to the pair. He gently landed next to Draco, who leaned down and gave a small kiss on his forehead.

“Draco, fucking hell, that’s so wrong… Think about what we’re doing.”

But Draco felt the shiver go through Harry. The pure taboo of the situation was turning him on even more. And Teddy obviously wasn’t bothered. He watched with great interest as Draco’s cock bounced around freely to the rhythm of Harry thrusting into him. And then made his grabby hands towards it.

“Fuck, Harry.” Draco groaned at the sight of the one year old baby staring at his cock. “He’s making the grabby hands at me…”

“Just kiss him again then.” Harry replied, frustration in his voice. He was getting to the point where he just had to cum. He had to get off and nothing was going to stop him now. Harry looked over Draco’s shoulder as Draco leaned down and put another kiss on Teddy’s forehead, who didn’t seem entirely satisfied by it.

“Try a proper kiss. Like the ones you give me.” Harry said, breathing heavily as he stared at what was happening between Teddy and Draco. Draco leaned down once more and put his mouth straight on Teddy’s mouth, licking his lips before slipping his tongue into the baby’s mouth. Harry had to close his eyes to not get overwhelmed. The sight of Draco tongue fucking their baby’s mouth was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen. Draco broke the kiss, and for a second Teddy seemed satisfied. But sure enough, his hands went up in the air again.

“He’s a fucking pervert, Harry. I don’t even know what he wants.”

“I do. He wants your cum. He wants you to cum all over him while I fuck your orgasm out of you. He wants his little baby face covered in his daddy’s cum.”

Draco moaned and his hand shot back to his cock, jerking off fast, encouraged by Harry’s words.

“Harry, fuck… I knew you were a pervert, but a full on pedophile?” A shiver ran through both of them as he said the word. “That’s the hottest thing ever. Your fat pedo cock making me cum all over our little one year old.”

Draco sped up his hand and went back to kissing Teddy, his tongue filling up the tiny mouth easily.

“That’s exactly what I am. A dirty fucking pedophile that wants to see you cum on our Teddy.”

Harry stared at the two of them, the lewd, brash, taboo scene Harry’s thrusts became erratic as he went over the edge, spilling his cum deep inside of Draco, whose ass seemed to be practically milking it out of him. Draco shivered under him, breaking the kiss with Teddy as his cum spurted out, covering Teddy. The baby boy greedily lapped up some of the cum and giggled.

Harry slipped out of Draco and crawled around him on hands and feet, leaning down and gently licking the cum off Teddy’s face. Draco followed his lead and joined in, and together they lapped clean Teddy, sometimes slipping their tongues into his mouth, other times slipping them into each other’s.

Five minutes later they were sitting on the couch together, naked, with Teddy sitting in Harry’s lap. They’d decided Teddy’s little onesie was too dirty for him to wear, so he was naked too. Draco shifted around as Harry’s cum slowly dripped from his ass, while Harry tried his hardest not to have Teddy sit exactly on his cock. There was a silence between them that needed to be broken. Draco started.

“That wasn’t just dirty talk for me, Harry. I meant it. And I have no regrets.”

Harry let out a sigh of relief at the words.

“Same.” Harry said. The words were obviously not enough for Draco.

“I’m a sick fuck. A pedophile. We both are and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Draco said, trying to comfort and encourage Harry.

Harry, in turn, felt his dick start to harden at the word. Pedophile. He gave in.

“Yeah. Yeah I am. Even when I’m not horny, I’m a pedophile. I loved kissing Teddy. I loved seeing him covered in your cum.” With every word he said, Harry’s cock grew harder. “And we have him all to ourselves. Next time, though, I want to cum on his little face. Jerk my pedo cock off over our baby son and cum all over him.”

Harry’s cock was now rock hard, poking up between Teddy’s legs. Draco and Harry looked at each other lovingly, before their gazes turned to Teddy.

“I think next time should be now.” Draco said.

Maybe having a baby wouldn’t be as damaging to their sex life as they’d thought.


End file.
